The War For The Streets
by The Lotus
Summary: 8th and final chapter up! I have a surprise for everyone ^ ^ Read and find out.
1. Taking It Too Far

(A/N: Hey all! I'm back! After a short reprieve, I'm back to writing, fresh from a brief stint in Writer's Block Land. Hope you enjoy this humble offering, from me to you! Oh, and this takes place WAY WAY before JGR.....we're talking like 50+ years.....consider this a history lesson...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tokyo-To. The place of infinite possibilities. A place divided by a rivalry over a decade old. Two districts. Two gangs. Two causes. Only one victor. This is the story of the War Of The Streets....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April 17, 2065  
  
"YO!" Bass yelled over to his companions, Treble and Volume, "WE GOT BACON, Y'ALL!" He finished his "Pump Up The Bass" tag as fast as he could, before taking a backwards leap onto his hoverboard. He dug his heel in, the netrium engine roaring to life and taking off down the narrow alley. He couldn't see Treble and Volume, but he knew they'd make it. He moved his back leg slightly, narrowly grazing past a STOP sign. The police sirens were getting louder. His gaze flicked downward, toward the nose of his hoverboard. Damn. His batteries were getting low. He'd have to lose the Keisatsu quick. He stomped down on his tail, sliding his foot to the front. The board lifted off the ground just enough to catch on a fallen light pole, sliding up towards the rooftops of Benten. They'd never catch him now....  
  
It was a few hours before he got back to the Jettna garage. Treble, Bass, and the rest of the gangs were there as well. The Jettna were made up of three gangs of three people each. There was Sound Machine, composed of Bass, Treble and Volume; Freesome, made up of Luna, Frap, and Kaz; and Psychotrik(pronounced Sy-kah-trik), with Undro, Trex, and Nero. It had been a little over a year since Sound Machine had joined the other two in their war against the Rudies. There had been heavy "casualties" on both sides, with each losing two gangs in the past seven months or so. But instead of using guns or knives, the two rivals decided on a different way of eliminating the other, with a process called "ten-tagging". Quite simply, if a Rudie or Jettna was tagged ten times, they were "out", so to speak. Never again could they strap on a pair of skates, or jump on a hoverboard. Pure hell, for any true Jettna or Rudie. That was why they were fighting. Because even with the production of Kogane-Cho, a new district, Tokyo-To would never be big enough to accommodate both sides......there could be only one victor......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Indy laid a hand on his growling stomach, looking longingly towards the door once again. "Where's that pizza, man? I'm hungry!"   
  
"Really now? Tell us again, Indy, cos we obviously didn't hear you the last TWO-HUNDRED times you said it!" Rayo snapped.  
  
"Calm down, you two," Taeb sighed, "we're all hungry."  
  
"Yeah," Jessup said, "It's been like two hours or something since we ordered. Man, Kazaki pizza sucks!"  
  
Like the Jettna, the Rudies were split into three gangs; The GGs, with Indy, Doc, and Taeb; Poison Jam, with Rayo, Tank, and Onik; and the Noise Tanks, made up of Jessup, Roland, and Wyle. Like the Jettna's hoverboards, the Rudies had netrium powered roller blades, but unlike the quarrelsome Jettna, the Rudies were willing to "live and let live", but wouldn't just give up their territory. They would fight to protect it. But, as everyone knew, there would be only one victor.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Listen up, troops!" Captain Shigeru Onishima III paced back and forth down the line of statuesque soldiers, all saluting him. Policing was in his blood. His father, and his father before him had been captains in the TPD, and he hoped one day he could pass the torch on to his son. "I understand we have a few rookies with us, but understand that I won't be coddling you. Homicide, theft, arson, violence....all of them down to an all-time low." The soldiers before him began to cheer, but were cut off by a raised hand from their captain. "However! Vandalism has rocketed up fifty-six percent in the past three years. You'd think that with all the serial killers, all the armed bandits, all the rapists and psychos out there, we could put away a few little kids with spray cans! However, since they seem to be too smart for you, the SWAT team, the police dogs, and everything else we've thrown at them, I've requested additional funding for...other means. Call it overkill, but I've purchased a few things that guarantee their capture, and will once again bring peace back to Tokyo!.............OK, you can cheer now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where the hell'd you go?" Treble inquired, "We were worried sick about you."  
  
Bass shook his head wordlessly and plopped down onto the couch.   
  
"This is gettin' way too hot," Nero sighed, "How many more times before one of us gets caught? I mean, shit, this has been going on for, what, twelve years now, with no end in sight. We're exactly where we started when this first broke out. We gotta do something those Rudies'll never be able to recover from...."  
  
Bass had to admit. He was intrigued. As always, the diminutive Nero had a point. They had to do something. The Keisatsu were getting smarter. He sat up, looking over at Nero. "I'm listening. Go on."  
  
Nero gave one of his grins, the one that suggested whatever he was thinking was going to get someone killed, Jettna or Rudie. "I'm not suggesting anything all TOO drastic yet...just give 'em a little warning...something to make 'em look over their shoulders more. Maybe a harmless little ambush. Take it farther than just this tagging crap. I say we do some damage, and let these punks know who they're messin' with....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jessup shivered, pulling his jacket up more. It had to be about fifty degrees out, and it didn't help that he was alone, even if it was in his own territory. Why did Taeb have to suggest that they split up? Who cares if they covered more ground this way, he was scared as hell. He vividly imagined being caught and surrounded by a group of Jettna, only to get ten-tagged and sent packing.......what would he do then?  
  
He pushed the morbid thoughts out of his mind. What were the odds of the Jettna coming here at this time of night? His mouth formed into a relieved grin, and he focused on finishing his "For The Future" tag, depicting a netrium roller blade crashing through a broken hoverboard. Soon...soon his tag would be more than just art. It would be fact. The war would be over soon....he could feel it.  
  
"Well well well..." as soon as Jessup heard it he froze. Just from hearing those three little words, he knew a few things. 1)It was a Jettna; 2)There was more than one of them; and 3)If he didn't run, he was gonna get hurt.  
  
He didn't even turn around to see who it was before he took off, dashing as fast as he could towards the light at the end of the alley.....right into another Jettna. The huge hoverboarder caught him, keeping Jessup in a tight bearhug, cutting off his air. So, he thought, this is it. They're gonna ten-tag me and I'm gonna live my life as a department store cashier. But he discovered that he couldn't feel the wet slipperiness of paint on him....but he couldn't breathe. The huge Jettna wasn't letting go, and black began to stain the sides of his vision. No, they wouldn't. Would the Jettna resort to....murder?  
  
"Awww.....a little Rudie, all alone." The speaker, a smallish Jettna, walked right up to him, his grinning face just centimeters away from his victim's. "Why aren't you with your buddies? Don't you know it's dangerous out here?" His fist rushed towards him and glanced off the side of Jessup's nose with a dull crack. The Jettna hit him again, in the stomach. Then again. And again. The Rudie was unconscious long before the hoverboarders stopped their brutal assault.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pizza boxes were stacked high against the back wall of the Rudies' garage. The partying was done, now replaced only by worry.   
  
"So none of you have seen Jessup?" Taeb asked, gazing around at the shaking heads.   
  
"Damn," Onik muttered, "we split up and told him to meet back up at the garage at nine. It's already ten-thirty!"  
  
"I say we go look for him," Wyle piped up, "He could be in some sort of trouble."  
  
As if on cue, a body was thrown through the window landing in an unmoving heap on the floor, his clothes and skin stained crimson.  
  
All of the Rudies rushed forward, toward what could only be Jessup. They crowded 'round, trying to aid their fallen comrade.   
  
"SHIT!" Taeb yelled, panicking, "HE ISN'T FUCKING BREATHING! SOMEBODY CALL 911! JESSUP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!! SOMEBODY FUCKING CALL 911 I SAID!!  
Jessup....Jessup don't die....don't die Jessup....don't fuckin' die on me, bro.....Jessup..........."  
  
Minutes later, sirens were heard echoing throughout the streets of Shibuya-Cho, but long after the Rudie had been taken away, the sounds of music and celebration filled Benten.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: A little sample of what's to come. Questions, comments, or whatever welcome, JUST PUT IT IN REVIEW FORM! K?) 


	2. Nero's End

(A/N: 2nd chapter! SHIBBY!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roland, Wyle, and Taeb waited impatiently outside the ER of Tokyo-To Memorial-O, looking around for the hundredth time at the room. It was barren save for a few chairs, a couple of doors, and a reception desk. The room itself was painted an off-white color, with the doors a calming azure. Unfortunately, the color had no effect on the distraught Rudies. They had been waiting for almost three hours, though, as always, it seemed much longer.  
  
"I hope he's okay," Wyle stated the obvious, breaking the silence that had ensued when they arrived.  
  
Roland nodded slowly, thankful for anything but the awkward, worried emptiness that had occupied the room, "I'm sure he's….he can't…." his words were choked back by the tears threatening to well up, "He's gotta be okay." Jessup and Roland had grown up together in the residential district of Shibuya-Cho, and they had been inseparable ever since they were three. If something happened to him…..Roland didn't know what he would do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was too perfect. Not only did they have the Rudies scared, they were all off today. Probably tending to that other one that he and Bass had beat up. Nero had to admit, sometimes he even amazed himself. "Yo Bass!" Nero yelled down at him, peeking over the side of the overpass, "Toss me up another one!" He caught the flying spray can in one hand, before he began finishing (A/N: Hey, an oxymoron!) his "So Nero, Yet So Far" tag. He quickly discarded the used cans, "accidentally" dropping them the ten feet onto a car windshield, the small lightning-bolt-like cracks appearing upon impact.  
  
He began to take a seat on his hoverboard, eager for a break, before he heard the sounds of sirens in the distance. "Terrific," he muttered to himself, before calling down to Bass, "finish up what you're doing, then lets get the hell outta here! I aint in the mood for this crap!"  
  
Bass nodded, adding a few final touched to his tag, then signaling to Nero.  
  
The two jumped onto their hoverboards, pressuring into the panels in the tails. Their engines screamed as they took off down the streets of Shibuya, back towards Benten.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice crackled from above, "WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!"  
  
"What in the…..?" Bass gazed up towards the sky, looking for the source of the voice.  
  
"What the fuck? When'd they get choppers?"  
  
The twin helicopters lowered down until they were at Bass and Nero's level, no more than fifty yards away. "I REPEAT, STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
  
"Well screw that….." Bass turned sharply into an alley, Nero right on his tail.  
  
"I can't believe they got fucking choppers, man!" Nero yelled nervously, "How we gonna get away?"  
  
"Just shut up and follow me…."  
  
They sped down the mazelike alleys of Shibuya, the brick walls no more than dull red blurs. "There. Towards the light." They burst out from the darkness, the sound of the helicopter blades as close as ever.  
  
"STOP OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO OPEN FIRE!"  
  
"Up there! On the roof! I've got an idea!" Bass led Nero toward a drainage pipe. He kicked back into an ollie, grinding up the swirling pipe and onto the dull grey aluminum rooftops of the city. "Just follow my lead!" he screamed back at him. He ollied up, shifting his feet ninety degrees, boardsliding onto a telephone wire. Reaching back into his pack, he drew out a paint can as he approached the helicopter. He was right up next to it. Now or never. He aimed the can, holding down the small nozzle and painting over the helicopter's windshield. As he whizzed by, he heard the sound of more paint. Nero had gotten the other one.  
  
Bass looked over his shoulder, seeing one of the choppers spinning around madly as it hurtled toward the ground. The impact shook the district, flames exploding from the mechanical bird. The other began to follow suit, this one's guns going off madly. As he turned to face forward, he heard a cry of pain from behind him. He looked in time to see Nero's bloody body hurtle the thirty feet toward the ground, riddled with bullet holes. "NERO, NOOOOO!!!" He leapt desperately off the wire, dropping to the ground, his hoverboard stopping inches away from the pavement below. Bass didn't even hear the other helicopter slam into the ground. He didn't hear the ear-shattering explosion that ensued. He didn't hear the sirens that were approaching. He heard only Nero's scream, echoing over and over in his head as he hugged his friend's body to him. Tears flowed down his face in rivulets, mingling with the blood that covered Nero. He stayed, for what seemed like forever. He knew, though, that he had to leave. He had to live. Had to survive. Had to get revenge. For Nero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me….uh…Mr..Taeb?" A serious-faced doctor stood at the door, looking over at the Rudie.  
  
"That's me," he said, standing, "how is he?"  
  
"To be honest, not good. In short, he suffered a broken nose, arm and knee, a fractured cranium, and a shattered elbow. The most serious, however, a broken rib, which punctured his left lung. We were able to patch it up, but it will be a month or two, at the least, before we can release him."  
  
"Hold up," Wyle, said, "did you say….a broken knee? So will he…."  
  
"I'm afraid that after he gets out, he'll have to use crutches for another month, but even then he won't be able to walk perfectly anymore, let alone do any sort of sport. Skating included. I'm sorry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bass and Nero weren't back that afternoon. The Jettna weren't too worried, though; until the clock struck ten. It had now been seven hours since the two went out tagging.  
  
"Think the Rudies found 'em and decided to get a little revenge for what we did to that other guy?" Luna theorized.  
  
"No….no, that isn't their style," Treble let out a sigh, running a hand through his short black hair, "And anyway, I'd bet that they're all at the hospital,"  
  
"I recall it was me who suggested looking for them several hours ago," Volume said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Kaz mumbled, "well, better late than never, I suppose. Let's split up and sta-"  
  
He was cut off by the eerie, creaking sound of their door opening. In walked Bass, covered in splotches of dried crimson. His eyes were red- rimmed and bloodshot, dried tears covering his cheeks. He moved his mouth to form words, but nothing would come out. Finally, he managed to sputter out a single word before he fell to the ground, unconscious. The other Jettna surrounded him, with a mixture of worry and confusion.  
  
Treble gave an odd look to Volume, who was trying, along with a few others, to lift him enough to put him on the couch nearby. "He said….Nero." 


	3. Revenge

(A/N: Chapter 3! The chapter to end all chapters! Heh, j/k. Oh, and Tei- Sama, I'm gonna try to do that thing that you told me about in your review. I'll try. Not to. Screw it up. Too bad. Heh.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dark and stormy that night. No, really, it was….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaz and Undro stood under the small makeshift canopy that was connected to the back of the Jettna garage. Kaz pulled his windbreaker up, wrapping his arms around himself. "Damn it's cold," he said, trembling, "this damn rain just won't let up, will it?"  
  
Undro nodded silently, staring stonily off into the distance.  
  
"Wonder if Treble and Frap are having any luck in the front." His words were met by another stiff nod. "Hope Nero gets his ass back here soon," he continued, rambling now, "It's been a damn long time since Bass came in, covered in blood, muttering about Nero. Hope the little guy's OK."  
  
Undro shook his head slowly. "I don't think so," he said, breaking his silent streak, "It's been an hour since Volume, Luna and Trex went out looking for him. If he isn't back yet, I don't even wanna think about what happened to him….."  
  
"Ah, don't be so pessimistic," Kaz said, a shaky, unsure grin on his face, "I'm sure he's just fine. Maybe he took a nap somewhere. A really long nap……"  
  
"I think you hit it right on….."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"THOSE LITTLE BASTARDS!" Onishima yelled, his arms flailing. "HOW COULD THEY DESTROY A COUPLE OF TWO MILLION DOLLAR HELICOPTERS THE FIRST DAY I GET THEM"  
  
A steady stream of obscenities (not to mention lots of crashing noises) poured from the captain's office.  
  
"Wait! What are you doing sir? No, not that! Ah! Put that down!"  
  
CRASH (see?)  
  
"Oh, my head….."  
  
Bzzzt "Hello? Sir, we have a Code O. Please send backup. Over." Bzzzt  
  
Bzzzt "Are you serious? Onishima again? Well, alright, backup's on the way. Over." Bzzzt  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have five minutes," the nurse said, a grim look on her face, "the patient needs his rest." She pulled the white curtains closed and gave the equipment attached to her "patient" a quick look, before she made her way out.  
  
"H…Hey, guys," Jessup greeted them with the biggest grin he could muster, "I….I knew you would come get me. So when am I getting out of here?"  
  
Taeb, Roland and Wyle all had fake smiles on.  
  
"Well," Taeb finally spoke, "The doctors say you should be out….in…a little while."  
  
Jessup's grin faded. "Taeb, we both know that isn't true. Give it to me straight, man."  
  
The Rudie let out a depressed sigh, unable to meet Jessup's gaze. "He told me that you won't be able to strap on your skates for a while….a long while. Like….forever.  
  
The words hit Jessup like a sledgehammer. His face went pale, and his lips pursed together in horror.  
  
The nurse entered, tapping her watch. As she glanced at Jessup, she turned distraught. "What did you do to him?" she asked, turning and pushing them out, gently but firmly, (A/N: sounds like a contradiction to me, too.) "he looks as if he's seen a ghost! Get out! Get out!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was now midnight. Volume, Luna and Trex had returned empty- handed. All of the remaining Jettna were now sitting in a small circle around the couch where Bass lay dormant, yet his eyes remained open  
  
"We gotta find out what happened to the lil guy," Kaz said obviously, "All he been sayin' for the past couple hours is "Nero". That don't give us much to work with."  
  
"Shhh," Luna cut in, turning her attention to Bass, lowering her voice to a whisper, "Bass…..Bass, are you OK?"  
  
He lay silent for a moment, before shaking his head slowly from side to side. "Nero…."  
  
"Nero," she repeated, her voice gentle and soothing, "do you know where he is?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Can you tell me?"  
  
His mouth looked as if it was trying to form a word, but couldn't make it out. "M…..M…M….."  
  
"Come on," she whispered, running a hand through his dark hair.  
  
"Morgue."  
  
The room seemed to freeze. All the Jettna hung on that word, expressions of shock, disbelief, and fear covering their faces.  
  
"The morgue," Luna asked, fighting back tears, "are you sure?"  
  
Bass nodded, slowly sitting up like the undead rising from the grave. "The morgue. I saw him. The police helicopters came. They chased after us, but…but we managed to paint over their windshields. They were gonna crash. Did crash. But one of 'em….one of 'em shot their guns. He hit Nero. His body…..it looked like someone had thrown him into a pit of spikes….." he spoke all this as if he was watching it in a movie, his voice a mix of weakness and emotionlessness. Frap rushed into the bathroom.  
  
"How did they know?" Bass thought out loud, his voice still empty and tired, "we were only there for ten minutes. It usually takes them an hour or two just to get a call." He gave his friends a quick look around, a strange expression on his face. His face brightened suddenly, the suspicious look turning into a grin….Nero's grin. "It was the Rudies. The Rudies ratted us out, and I have a plan that'll put them in their place."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit…..just shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit…." Indy said, banging his head against the wall of the garage with each word.  
  
"Never be able to skate again?" Rayo asked, mortified, "that's terrible! I can't believe the Jettna could do something like that!"  
  
Taeb nodded grimly. "It was so hard to tell him. That look on his face….I wish I'd never gone in their. He looked like we told him he was going to die."  
  
"I'd accept a death sentence over that any day," Tank spoke up from behind them, "I can't imagine not being able to skate again."  
  
"What he needs now is to know that we're there for him. He needs our support." Rayo looked down at the floor, pity flooding her voice.  
  
"You're right Rayo," Taeb said quietly, "but not today. He needs time to get over the shock. We'll go and see him first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're here to see the Rudie who was brought in here recently."  
  
"Why certainly. Right this way."  
  
They were led down a narrow white hallway. "Right in here. You have five minutes."  
  
"That'll be more than enough,"  
  
Bass, Treble and Volume filed into the small room, crowding around Jessup's bed. "Now," Bass said, "revenge." He removed the short lead pipe from the inside of his pocket. He raised it slowly above his head, staring down into Jessup's closed eyes. "For Nero," he whispered. Then he brought it down. 


	4. The Rudies' Discovery & Bass' Vow

(A/N: TALLY-HO! Chapter 4! I apologize for the brevity of this chapter, but nevertheless, enjoy!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the deed was done, Treble and Volume began to panic. They hadn't expected Bass to do it so bluntly. Immediately, Bass chucked the pipe through the small window in Jessup's room and began climbing out, Treble and Volume quickly following suit. As they did so, Treble muttered a silent prayer; for Jessup. As the last of the three hopped down from the window, they made their way to the nearby sidewalk and began walking...fast.  
  
"So.....so like, what do we do now?" Treble asked, visibly shaking. His face was deathly pale.  
  
"Now we get back to the garage."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 7:30 in the morning when the small clock radio beside the couch crackled, coming to life at full volume. "Hey, everyone, this is Casey Casem (A/N: I have no idea how to spell his name, but bear with me) and I'm counting down your "Top 100" here on JSR, 101.7 F.M. Number 75 on our countdown today is-"  
  
Indy brought the rusty hammer down swiftly and forcefully on to the radio, a crazed look on his face. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"  
  
By the time the rest of the Rudies had assembled around Indy, he was breathing heavily in front of a shattered pile of circuits and wires. "What the fuck did you do that for?" Rayo asked angrily, "That was our only damn radio!"  
  
"I....so...hate...that....guy...."  
  
It was several moments before anyone spoke. Everyone simply stared at Indy as if he was crazy. Which he was. "Ummmm....well, OK then," Taeb said, looking down at the electronic scrap heap on the floor, "How about we go see Jessup now?"  
  
"Sounds good," Tank said, shooting a nervous glance over at the hammer-weilding Indy, "what time is it anyway? I didn't get to see before the clock collided with Indy's sanity."  
  
Wyle gave his bright red wristwatch a quick look. "Seven thirty-two. Visiting hours start in about half an hour. Plenty of time."  
  
"Right," Taeb said, running a hand through his hair, "Well first of all, Indy, pick up that damn clock. An' when we get back, it's your job to go get us another one, kay?"  
  
The Rudie gave a quick nod, trying to suppress a smirk. "Yeah yeah, sure thing."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's it! I can't handle this anymore!" Captain Onishima raged, pacing in front of the Tokyo-To Police Department for the second time in three days. "I have had it up to here with these damn kids! With the cooperation of the city government, I've been authorized to offer a 100,000 yen reward for each one of those punks captured. Dead."  
  
Murmurs erupted from the assembled officers.   
  
"SHUT UP!" the captain exploded at them, invoking an immediate silence from them. "Remember the two helicopters that crashed?" he said, an eerie calm consuming his voice, "we found traces of paint on the shards of windshield near the crash site. After analysis, it was found that this paint is the same that both the Rudies and Jettna use. Also, we have many eyewitnesses that saw the incident, and they all agree on one thing: kids. So they are responsible for the deaths of four police officers. Good men. I knew all of them. These murdering bastards will get what is coming to them, and I will see to it personally. Starting today, I will be joining you on every call I can. Now get out of here, I got work to do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yo guys," Indy said, squinting into the distance at the flashing lights, "am I going crazy, or are those cop cars over at the hospital?"  
  
"Oh shit," Rayo exclaimed, "he's right! What do you think happened?"  
  
"I can guess...." Taeb muttered, taking off running, followed closely by the surprised Rudies. Please, he thought, please don't let it be about Jessup. Please.   
  
He was stopped short of the door by a police officer, who herded him and the others backwards. "Sorry, kids. Can't let you in."  
  
"What happened?" Taeb asked, his face set in worry.  
  
"Some kid got his face bashed in really bad. The coroner couldn't even tell who it was until they pulled up his record. Kid got brought in a couple days ago, I think."  
  
The words hit Taeb like a swift kick in the jimmy. He stood, frozen in place, oblivious to the reactions of the others. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Jessup. No. Not Jessup. He was reading too much into it. It was some other kid that guy was talking about. It wasn't Jessup. Couldn't be. Taeb put his hands on his knees, hunching over. It wasn't Jessup, he repeated to himself, It wasn't Jessup.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Jessup. They took the body out of the hospital in a shiny black bag. Upon further investigation, the exact name was given; Joshua Upton. Jessup.   
  
The Rudies were littered around the garage, some crying, some taking it in silence, but all grieving. All with questions in their mind. Who did it? That was easy; the Jettna. Why did they do it? That one was a bit harder. Why would they kill someone, even a Rudie? It was a mystery........but when would it be solved?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Exhilarating. That's how it was. Man, I wish you could've been there. When I hit him with that pipe....when I saw his head cave in.....I don't know, I just felt a switch inside me flip. I felt powerful. I felt alive. I love it. After I saw you......after I saw what happened to you, I knew I could do it. And then I did; I walked straight up to him and stopped his life as easily as I would an ant's. No qualms. No regrets. No sympathy. And for you....for you, I will do the same to each and every one of the Rudies. I will kill them all, for what they helped do to you. They will all die at my hand, and the Jettna will rule Tokyo...for you, I promise." Bass bowed his head for a few seconds, before thrusting his hands in his pockets and walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Caught

(A/N: Chapter 5! ::sounds his bugle:: YAY!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We are gathered here today to put to rest the soul of Joshua Robert Upton. Born May 17, 2049. Died April 22, 2065. He will be sorely missed by those who knew him; his friends, who were also his family. Though his mortal body is no more, his spirit will live on eternally, forever smiling down upon those he loved...."  
  
The Rudies stood, mostly silent, at the side of the closed coffin that contained Jessup's body. They had unanimously decided that noone would be wearing black; Jessup never did like formal occasions.  
  
Rayo stood, aloof from the others, struggling to fight back tears, but steadily losing.  
  
Roland, however, had no such difficulties, as he kneeled close to the coffin, his hand resting on it, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
The rest, though...they stood, heads bowed, paying their last respects. They never talked about their religion, or lack thereof, but it comforted them to be able to know that if Jessup was a believer, he'd be getting a proper ceremony.   
  
"Ashes to ashes," the man said, "Dust to dust." He quietly closed the small book he held, nodded to the Rudies, and began walking across the grass, to the church nearby.  
  
"Awww, how heartfelt," a mocking voice said from behind them.  
  
They turned to see a Jettna, clad in black, hoverboard held in one hand, the other in his pocket.  
  
"What do you want, Jettna?" Taeb asked, an edge growing in his voice.  
  
Paying him no heed, the Jettna defiantly walked closer, stopping a few feet from Jessup's coffin. "Closed, huh? Good choice. I recall that he didn't look too good after what I did. I'm pretty sure he felt most of it, too. I remember him tryin' to scream; but well, it's pretty hard to do that when your jaw is in a thousand pieces, huh?"  
  
"You....you ANIMAL!" Roland sprang up, leaping at the tormentor, only to be sidestepped, sending him crashing into the ground.  
  
"Ah ah ah, Rudie," he chuckled. He held his wrist up close to his face, pretending to look at the watch that wasn't there. "Well, I must be going. Hope I've brought some cheer into your dreary days. Enjoy them. They will end soon." He let his hoverboard drop to the floor, jumping onto it with ease. "Bye," he said, kicking the engine to life, as he was propelled forward. Eventually he rounded a street corner, and the shaken up Rudies could only stare after him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There they are...." Onishima stared out into the semi-darkness of Benten-Cho, whispering into the small CB radio in his hand. "Move in on my mark." His gaze was fixed upon the two Jettna, spraypainting the display window of one of the shops. He felt fury rise up in him. Those murdering punks. They would pay.....and they would pay "NOW!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luna gave a quick, nervous look around. She hated not being able to see. Though her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she still felt blind. The keisatsu could be anywhere.  
  
Lights clicked on, flooding both of the Jettna's field of vision. Made their eyes as useless for sight. They might as well've been looking around with their ears.  
  
"GOTCHA!" a voice yelled. Luna felt hands clasp her wrists. She struggled, striking out at her phantom foe, but found herself unable to score a blow. She was forced to the ground, hands behind her back. Listened in despair as the handcuffs clicked into place. She could only hope that Kaz had gotten away.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"GOTCHA!" a voice yelled. Kaz looked around, panicking. He couldn't see, and the keisatsu were here. He made a dash, dropping his paint can, in the general direction of his hoverboard. They wouldn't get him without a fight. But that fight came all too soon, as he felt himself stumble over something, falling to the ground, flesh grinding against jagged concrete. Felt the blood flood into his mouth, past his lips, onto the pavement. Felt his hands grappled and crossed behind his back. Felt the Keisatsu bracelets take their hold. Felt his hope slip away......  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"GOTCHA!" Onishima yelled, rushing forward. The Rudies were outnumbered, outgunned, and basically blind. Both were trying to shield their eyes from the oversized spotlights shining at them. One, a boy, tried to make a run of it, but was caught offguard by a well-placed leg from a nearby officer, sending him crashing to the ground. Smiling, Onishima made his way toward the girl, seizing her wrists in his hands, trying to get behind her. She lashed out clumsily, Onishima easily dodging. With a wrench, he got one hand, then the other just where he needed them. He took both her hands in one of his, digging out his handcuffs. He clicked them onto her wrists, leaning forward to whisper into her ear. "The first of many...."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"GOTCHA!" Undro heard it only faintly, but he immediately knew something was terribly wrong. He had gone above his two friends to put his mark on the roof, while they stayed to spray the front. He instinctively crouched low, duckwalking to the edge. He peeked over cautiously, just in time to see Luna and Kaz being cuffed and led away by two sternfaced officers. Kaz was bleeding and Luna was crying. No, Undro thought to himself, this couldn't be happening. He gritted his teeth, creeping back towards the emergency ladder. He had to run away from this place, and haul ass back to the others. Maybe they would know what to do.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bass glared over at the alarm clock that lay beside him, watching as it heralded the coming of midnight. Two hours since he'd last seen Kaz, Undro and Luna. They had gone to tag up North Benten. And all he'd done since then was think. Though his hatred for the Rudies was absolute, he couldn't rid himself of this small, nagging doubt that picked at him from the back of his mind.   
  
"It's wrong," the voice said. "It isn't the Rudies' fault that Nero is dead. It was the Keisatsu, and you know it."   
  
Bullshit, he screamed silently, It was those fucking Rudies. I will be the one to bring them justice. Not the pigs. Me. Me and the other Jettna.   
  
"Who assigned you to be their executioner, Bass?" The voice seemed to whisper into his ear, now. "Who gave you the power to take another human life?"  
  
Bass lay there silently. Let the voice talk. He wouldn't listen.  
  
"You didn't answer me, Bass. Have you ever thought about what you did? Ever think about what happened to poor old Jessup? All his memories, all his experiences, all his secrets. Smashed to bits. Blinked out of existence in a matter of moments. All because of something he didn't even do."  
  
Shut up, Bass thought, his hands moving to cover his ears, Shut up!   
  
"Could you do it again? Could you kill again, knowing the magnitude of what comes with it? Could you bring yourself to pull the trigger? Could you drive a knife into someone's beating heart? Could you dash the life out of somebody again?"  
  
........Yes  
  
Good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Umm....I have a belly button. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the lateness. I've been taking unwanted vacations to various relatives. ::shiver:: Hopefully, the next chapters will be more frequent. See ya.) 


	6. Jailbreak?

(A/N: Throughout my delay-filled weeks, I was finally able to write this. HUZZAH!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit," Trex muttered, glancing up at the distraught Undro, "Where did it happen?"   
  
"South Benten," Undro told him, pacing the floor nervously, "I....I shoulda done something, man. I shoulda helped them, but I didn't; I just left them there to get thrown in jail....."  
  
"No, no," Trex stood, putting a hand on the now stationary Undro' shoulder, "you did the right thing. I'd rather have two people gone than three......only problem is that now I don't know what to do." He gave a weak smile as he fell back into the chair behind him, a hopeless expression covering his face.   
  
"What do you mean "you don't know what to do"?" Undro asked, "We have to get them out!"  
  
Trex looked up to him, a chuckle escaping his lips. "Heh.....Sounds good to me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Onishima lashed out, his fist impacting Kaz's jaw sending him sprawling to the hard concrete with a sickening "thud" and a cry of pain.   
  
"Ready to talk yet, Jettna scum?" Captain Onishima stood grinning in front of the fallen hoverboarder, two of his officers standing near the door, shocksticks in hand.  
  
Kaz lifted his head slowly, giving a red-tinted smile to his captor. "Eat...me...pig..."  
  
The captains smile faded quickly as kneeled down in front of him. "You have two options," he whispered through gritted teeth, "you can either tell me now, and I'll throw your ass in one of the holding cells, or you can tell me absolutely nothing, and I'll break every bone in your body, one by one. And then you'll tell me."  
  
The smile remained on Kaz's face, as he spit a blood-filled loogie into Onishima's face "Maybe....you didn't.....understand...me....I said....Eat me, pig"  
  
The captain stood up, wiping his face off, "I guess that's option number two," he said, motioning to the two officers. "Time to scream for mercy, punk...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luna lay crying on the hard, sheetless cot of her cell, cradling her head in her hands. She heard Kaz's cries. She knew that the police were hurting him...and that when they were through with Kaz, they'd come for her. They'd hit her. Touch her. Grab her. Abuse her. Just like before. Before she ran away to become a Jettna. Onishima. Uncle Nishima.....  
  
"Come on, Lauren. It's ok. That's just how Uncle Nishima shows that he loves you..."  
  
No.....no, it's not right. Don't touch me. Get away from me, Uncle Nishima. I don't like it. Don't love me, Uncle Nishima.....  
  
"HEY! Keep it down!" a voice yelled to her.  
  
Luna looked up to see one of the uniformed guards, standing outside her cell, an annoyed look on his face. She realized that she had been sobbing uncontrollably the whole time. "S....sorry" she managed to say. What could she do? She wouldn't let him touch her again. She'd die before she let that happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Keep it down!" Trex whispered, nudging Undro. The two crouched in the bushes near the Keisatsu HQ, peering through them at the people coming in and out. Though the street was mostly quiet, there was still a steady stream of officers making their way into and out of the station.   
  
"Follow me," Undro said, taking a quick peek through the bushes. "All clear," he muttered. He made a mad dash toward the back of the building, Trex following sluggishly behind him.'  
  
The Undro and Trex stopped in front of a huge barbed-wire-laden fence, the latter gasping a bit. "So I'm guessing this is why we brought these?" he asked, producing a huge pair of wire cutters from his coat.   
  
"Exactly," Undro said, taking the wire-cutters and starting to snip the rungs of the fence, one by one, until a slit was opened up, big enough for someone to get through. The two squeezed in slowly, trying to dodge the sharp fence edges. Once inside, Undro looked around quickly, as if he recognized this place. "This way."  
  
Trex jogged on after Undro, following him to a dull grey concrete wall with square-like slabs cut out of them and replaced with vertical metal bars. "So this is where they're holding Luna and Kaz?"  
  
Undro nodded. "I'm pretty sure. This is where they bring the "fresh meat" until they can fingerprint them and stuff. If they're anywhere, they're here. Start checking 'em, but stay quiet. We don't want anyone knowing we're here."  
  
The two started at opposite sides of the wall and began working their way towards eachother, checking each of the cells. They checked cell after cell, neither having any luck, until.....  
  
"Psst! Undro!"  
  
"What?"   
  
"I think I found Luna"  
  
Undro crouched over, walking towards and stopping near the cell he was at. "This one?"  
  
"Yeah." The two rose slowly, looking through the bars at the girl that lay in her cot. She began to stir, as if in a bad dream. With a groan, she climbed to her feet, standing on her bed. The two looked on, curiousity turning to horror as she spread her arms wide and leapt off the bed, landing headfirst on the concrete floor. Her entire body crumpled over her neck, so that her legs rested near her head. She lay still, unmoving, without a sound.  
  
"LUNA!" Undro cried, seizing the bars in both hands and shaking them as if he expected to be able to wrench them from their cement prison (no pun intended). Only by Trex's dragging him down to the grass below did they manage to avoid the guard that was now frantically checking Luna's cell. Trex peered over at his companion. His eyes were bloodshot and there were tears streaking down his face. "C'mon," Trex said, laying a hand on Undro's shoulder, "We gotta go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Bad finals! Evil, evil evil finals! Soon, I shall be rid of your accursed grip, and I shall write freely! MWAHAHAHA!) 


	7. New Love & Kaz's Confession

(A/N: Chapter 7 is here.....I am almost free of the accursed finals! MUAHAHAHA! Oh, and on a lighter note, I'm attempting a lil romance I HAVEN'T TRIED THIS BEFORE FOR A REASON!! I'm totally open for criticism on that part, seeing as how this is a first time thing for me. Also, due to the comments of some *cough* Lulah and Banshee *cough*, I'm gonna try and cut down a bit on the mass homicide.....no promises, though.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Indy lay, half-asleep, gazing up at the darkened roof above him. "What time is it...?" he muttered to himself, lurching over to his side and peering at the clock. It flashed 12:00. "Shit...." He climbed slowly to his feet, tiptoeing toward the door. He creeped out, walking slowly down the spiral stairs. "Food....." he grumbled, scratching himself. He straggled toward the fridge, his hand reaching out, weakly grasping the vertical handle, giving it a sharp tug. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, glancing at the sparse contents....Week-old pizza.......flat cola........apple.......ugh.....forget it. Indy pushed the door closed, turning just in time to see Rayo walk right into him, sending Indy crashing to the ground, and Rayo stumbling backwards.   
  
"Watch where you're going!" Indy whispered fiercely, climbing to his feet.  
  
"You watch where you're going!" Rayo shot back.  
  
"Why you gotta be such a bitch all the time?"  
  
"What was that?!?"  
  
"You heard me. Is it that time of month or something?"  
  
Why you little pervert!" she said, her voice starting to get gradually louder.  
  
"Hey, it was just a question. No need to get all iffy 'bout it"  
  
The two stood there, glaring at each other as if they expected the other to turn to stone. Slowly....very slowly....Indy's gaze softened, his voice losing the angry edge that it held just a few seconds before. "This is the part where the hero and the heroine throw themselves in eachother's arms and start kissing and stuff...."  
  
"Well this isn't a movie, now is it, Indy?" she whispered softly.  
  
He gave a blush, now wishing he'd never said it. "Yeah....yeah I guess you're right. I'm sorry....I didn't know wh-"  
  
Indy was cut off as Rayo leapt into his arms, kissing him passionately, her arms wrapping around him tightly. They simply continued their kiss, neither knowing quite what to do from here. Finally, though, Indy broke it off, the two mere inches away from each other, breathing heavily. Indy cast a glance upstairs....at his room, before looking back at Rayo suggestively. She gave a slow, sincere smile, and a quick nod. Then the two started to make their way upstairs.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stand him up!" Onishima yelled to the two guards. He grinned maliciously at the bloody, bruised Jettna. "I suppose that you still aren't ready to talk, are you?"  
  
"If you want me to repeat myself......eat me, pig"  
  
The captain scowled yet again. "You know, interrogation is quite simple," he said, an air of eerie pleasantness invading his voice, "if they don't tell you what you want to know, you just hit. You hit again and again.....when you see brains, you're done."   
  
His small speech had the desired effect. The Jettna's pained smugness was wiped clean, replaced by a look of worried shock. "Yeah, that's right. And if you don't give me what I want....that's exactly how you'll end up."  
  
The hoverboarder bowed his head slowly; he couldn't bear what he knew would soon do.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bass awoke to the sound of restrained crying. He sat up, looking around him for the source, finding it in Undro. His face was buried in his hands, tears leaking through them. Despite his best attempts, it was painstakingly obvious. Bass climbed to his feet, moving to sit across from Undro. For a while, he simply stared, before finally speaking. "What happened?"  
  
Undro didn't move, simply kept sobbing into his hands. "Luna...."  
  
A look of surprise covered Bass' face. "What happened? Is she OK?"  
  
A quick shake of Undro's head told Bass all he needed to know. So that's why he had heard sirens last night.... "She got busted?"  
  
Another shake.....No, Bass told himself. No, it can't be. She isn't.....Bass' breathing began to get laborious, now trying to study Undro to get the answer to his unspoken question. "Is she.....?"  
  
Slow nod. She was.....dead. No. Not again. Dead. Just like Nero. Tears began to well up in Bass' eyes. How many more? he asked silently, who else is going to die? "Who was it?" he asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"L....Luna"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Indy awoke, for the first time in his life, to a feeling of unknown bliss. Sheer happiness coursing through his veins, and at first he had no idea why. Until he turned over to find a sleeping Rayo, snuggling up next to him, with the same goofy smile he was sure he had on right now. He put a hand on her shoulder, whispering into her ear. "Wake up. It's morning."  
  
She let out a content sigh, trying to roll over. "Mmmm....5 more minutes..."  
  
Indy knew what that meant with her. A couple more hours. But that was OK. He could lay here forever. He draped an arm across her, and drifted back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What have I done? Why did I tell that damn pig? It just.....it just slipped out before I could do anything about it. I didn't want this to happen. Please, just let me take it back. Kill me. Go ahead. Splatter my brains all over these concrete walls, just forget what I said. It's just....as soon as I heard it, I got scared. Scared of what he'd do. But I'd take it all back if I could. I'd spit in his face and tell him to fuck off, and call him names until he got mad and started swinging again. Now my friends are all going to jail...maybe even worse....all 'cause of me and my big mouth. Why couldn't you have broken my jaw, Onishima? Why didn't you land a good hit, and make me swallow my tongue? But it's too late now. I told you what you wanted to know, and I'm laying here in a pool of my own blood, thinking about what I've done while my life ebbs away. I can't even move. My legs.....I stopped feeling those an hour ago. Did my arm just go numb? I'll die. Yes. Good. I deserve it. And this way, I won't have to look my friends in the face and tell them that Yes, it was me. I ratted you out. You'd be free if it weren't for me. You could be out, fighting the Rudies, taking the streets from them, laughing, tagging, having fun. If it weren't for me. I'm dying. Good. Bye. Goodbye......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally. It had taken an hour of beating that kid into a pulp before he finally spoke up. He was getting hurt. Humiliated. Beat up. Abused. But he had obviously never thought that I would go so far as to kill him. Too bad. He should've spoke up sooner. Now he'll probably die anyway.   
  
"Captain, we're almost there. It should be another 10 minutes."  
  
"Good." Onishima grabbed the small radio, putting it up to his mouth. "Attention all troops. Be ready. Our ETA is 10 minutes. Load up."  
  
Several confirmations crackled through the radio, but Onishima paid them no heed. The Jettna were outnumbered 5 to 1. They would be surrounded. Captured. Jailed for life. It would almost be over. After this, it was only a matter of time before they captured the Rudies.....then, the streets would finally be free of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N: Yay! One more chapter to go! Finals over. Time for the lazy days! ^ ^) 


	8. Epilogue

(A/N: I'm sensing a pattern here.  While others have extremely long stories, all of mine seem to be relatively short.  I personally am not sure whether this is good or bad, though, but what's important is that you enjoy 'em ^ ^)

"I don't know how to explain to you what it was like.  Blue and red lights flashing all around us, accompanied by loud, wailing sirens.  So I did the only thing I could think of.  I turned on the radio.  Funny, huh?  Every one of my gang members sat there, looking like deer trapped in headlights, all of us minutes away from capture, and, as far as we knew, death.  Through all this, the only thing I could do was crank up the stereo.  I remember the station that was on.  It was the oldies station we always had on for some reason.  The one with all the old rock songs on.

"But I'm rambling now, aren't I?  Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes.  I remember…..Treble and Volume, cowering like little mice, frantically looking around for a way to escape.  Frap was crying, muttering aloud in Spanish….looking back, I realize it was probably some sort of prayer.  Kaz seemed to be handling it similarly, tears streaking down his pale face.  But Undro…..Undro the unshakable.  He stood, leaning back against the far wall, his arms folded across his chest.  He was the only one who appeared to be accepting his fate with relative dignity.  I remember faintly hearing the police over the loudspeakers, screaming at us.  'Come out with your hands up,' and, 'You're surrounded'.  The usual keisatsu crap.  I ignored them, savoring my last bit of freedom, and sat down on the couch.  I knew they'd come in to get us sooner or later.

"Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Treble and Volume find their 'way out'.  Or at least what they thought was the way out.  They ran out of the garage…right into a waiting SWAT team.  I heard gunshots; and I never saw either of them again.  Everyone else wisely decided not to use that mode of escape.  The song changed.  The DJ took over, squawking about new management and changing the station's name to 'Jet Set' something or other.  He rattled off some names and dates, and another song began to flow out of the speakers.  I'm sure I knew it then, but if I did, I've long since forgotten.  

"As I said, it was only a matter of time before the police came swarming in.  My gang offered little resistance.  They knew roller blades and spraypaint was no match for guns and clubs, though that didn't stop the keisatsu from beating on a few of my gang.  Undro got a bullet in the shoulder.  Frap got a nightstick across the face.  I got a sharp blow to the back of my head, and everything went black.

"I woke up in a small, dark jail cell.  My eyes took a few minutes to adjust to the light.  In with me were Undro, Frap and Kaz.  Undro was sitting in the corner, nursing his shoulder.  Frap was cradling his face in his arms.  I heard sobs coming from across the hall.  I picked myself up and peered over at what was happening.  I saw Trex, bent over a cot, a larger 'Bubba'-looking person behind him, already working out the pecking order.  I turned away, and climbed into the bottom cot.  Minutes later I was asleep.  

"We were in there for a long time.  Days.  Weeks.  Maybe even months.  Undro never spoke, nor did Frap Kaz, or myself.  Trex cried a lot, though.  I'm sure you can imagine why.  Nothing changed, and I began to wish for death.  Anything to get me out of this hellhole.  Until one day.  The warden came, told me I had some visitors…..important visitors.  He cuffed me, and led me into a large room, bare, save for a table and three chairs.  In two of them were men in black suits.  Looked like spies, or something.  They told me that someone close to me had died.  A Mr.Yoshi Rokkaku.  My father.  They told me in his will, he'd asked them to utilize all of his company's resources to find me; and they had.

" 'So you found me,' I said, 'what now?'  The man smiled and told me that I had a very substantial inheritance.  Up in the area of 3-4 Billion dollars, as well as an international company with locations in 12 countries.  They told me that bail had been taken care of, and that life would be much easier for me.  

" 'Hold on a sec,' I said, 'what's my name?'  The man smiled, and said 'Goji…..Goji Rokkaku.' "  I remember clearly, as they led me out of the prison, and the sunlight poured across my face.  I remember thinking 'The war for the streets is not over….not by a long shot.'

(A/N: Isn't the irony just sickening?  Thus concludes another fic by Lotus.  Hope you liked it. ^ ^)


End file.
